Słodkie pocałunki, czekoladowy krem
by mochizukisenpai
Summary: Kiyoko i Yachi w nawyk weszło pieczenie tortów urodzinowych dla bliskich - tym razem padło na Mishimiyę Yui i tort czekoladowy. Zdaje się jednak, że ten poranek będzie naprawdę różnił się od poprzednich. Absolutny fluff, oczywiste KiyoYachi, więcej fluffu oraz słodkości. Oneshot. Recenzje jak najbardziej mile widziane! Fanart autorstwa Virii.


Przedstawiam państwu mój nowy twór - oneshot KiyoYachi. Jednocześnie chciałabym życzyć wszystkiego najlepszego Rumii - mojej Shimizu-senpai, z okazji osiemnastych urodzin. Obyś kiedyś trafiła na takiego prawdziwego Kuroo, należy Ci się całe szczęście tego świata! Za betę natomiast serdecznie dziękuję Aneczce, która zasugerowała włączenie w tle "Careless Whisper" w odpowiednim momencie. Wydaje mi się, że będziecie wiedzieli, o który moment chodzi. Jeśli nie, to specjalnie oznaczę ten moment gwiazdką, taką "*****" o.

A teraz zapraszam do czytania! Przypominam też, że recenzje robią mi dzień (a nawet miesiąc, ale ciiicho).

**Bohaterowie nie należą do mnie, ich panem i władcą Haruichi Furudate.**

* * *

Yachi z trudem uniosła rękę, by sięgnąć stojącego obok łóżka budzika. Nieporadnie wyłączyła go i przewróciła się na drugi bok, nakrywając kołdrą głowę. Była bardzo, bardzo niewyspana, ale musiała wstać, bo obiecała...

Momentalnie usiadła na łóżku obudzona. Nadal irytowało ją wpadające przez okno światło, które zmuszało do mrużenia oczu, ale przynajmniej znalazła motywację do wyjścia spod przyjemnie nagrzanej pościeli. Przecież Shimizu-senpai zaprosiła ją do siebie! Miały piec tort urodzinowy dla kapitan żeńskiej drużyny siatkarskiej Liceum Karasuno – Mishimiyi Yui. Nie czekając dłużej,  
Yachi wręcz wyskoczyła z łóżka i wybiegła z pokoju, o mało nie potrącając przy tym swojej matki.

— Przepraszam — rzuciła odruchowo, kierując się w stronę łazienki.

— Pożar? — Kobieta nie kryła zdziwienia spowodowanego jej latoroślą tak ożywioną o ósmej rano. — Trzęsienie ziemi?

— Nie, nie. Jestem umówiona z Shimizu-senpai.

— Ach, Shimizu — odparła matka najwyraźniej uspokojona. — Śniadanie masz w lodówce. Baw się dobrze, Hitoka!

— Mhm — odmruknęła Yachi, mając usta pełne spienionej pasty to zębów. — Myego fnia!

Kiedy za kobietą zamknęły się drzwi wejściowe, Yachi już stała pod prysznicem, radośnie nucąc piosenkę zasłyszaną podczas obozu treningowego w Tokio. Próbowała też tańczyć, ale o mało nie straciła przy tym świeżo umytych zębów, więc zrezygnowała z aktywności ruchowej o tak wczesnej godzinie.

* * *

Równo o pół do dziesiątej stała pod domem Kiyoko. Budynek był piętrowy i bardzo podobny do wielu innych w tej dzielnicy. Wyróżniał go tylko zadbany ogród pełen kwiatów oraz wiśniowe drzewo uginające się pod ciężarem owoców. Wrony siedzące na gałęziach krzyczały do siebie, co rusz podrywając się do lotu, by po chwili znów spocząć.

Z niejakim wahaniem dziewczyna przekroczyła furtkę i ruszyła przed siebie, patrząc pod nogi. Podniosła wzrok dopiero wchodząc na schodki. Nabrała powietrza głęboko w płuca... I zapukała.

Kiyoko otworzyła drzwi w momencie, w którym kłykcie Yachi spotkały się z drewnem.  
Yachi podskoczyła zaskoczona.

— Shi-shimizu-senpai — wydukała, kłaniając się. — Dzień dobry!

Kiyoko parsknęła śmiechem, cofnęła się w progu i zapraszających gestem wskazała dziewczynie wnętrze domu.

— Dzień dobry, Hitoka-chan. Wejdź, proszę.

Yachi czuła, że palą ją policzki, więc znów wpatrzyła się w podłogę. Wszedłszy do domu, usłyszała zamykane przez Kiyoko drzwi. Ściągała buty, kiedy starsza koleżanka musnęła jej ramię opuszkami palców.

— Będę w kuchni.

Yachi nie odpowiedziała, ale już po chwili zmierzała za swoją senpai.

Kiyoko wyciągała z lodówki składniki do tortu. Yachi niepewna co robić zasiadła na barowym stołku przy blacie, nerwowo mnąc w palcach rąbek beżowej letniej sukienki. Obserwowała dziewczynę przygotowującą miskę, łyżki i przybory do odmierzania ilości składników. Po dłuższej chwili odezwała się:

— Mogę jakoś pomóc, Shimizu-senpai?

Kiyoko odwróciła się ku niej z szerokim uśmiechem, tworzącym maleńkie zmarszczki w okolicach oczu.

— Nie, nie... — Zamilkła na moment, odgarniając włosy z twarzy. — Chociaż, mogłabyś mi przynieść gumkę do włosów. Powinna leżeć na biurku w moim pokoju.

Yachi wybałuszyła oczy i momentalnie poczuła krew napływającą do twarzy. Miała wejść do pokoju, w którym spała Shimizu-senpai, absolutnie sama oraz na dodatek szukać tam czegoś?  
A co, jeżeli w pobliżu czaił się obsesyjnie zakochany w Shimizu-senpai fan i zaatakuje biedną dziewczynę? Yachi była absolutnie przerażona perspektywą tej groźnej wyprawy.

— Po schodach na górę, pokój po lewej — dodała Kiyoko, po czym wróciła  
do przygotowywania ciasta.

Yachi poczuła się pokonana. Nie mogła przecież odmówić dziewczynie pomocy, zwłaszcza kiedy sama ją zaproponowała. Nie był to pierwszy raz w odwiedzinach u Kiyoko, ale po raz pierwszy miała wejść na piętro. Nie myśląc dłużej, szybko ruszyła w stronę schodów. Pokonała je przeskakując co drugi stopień i stanęła przed drzwiami pokoju, do którego miała wtargnąć. Wzięła kilka głębokich wdechów. Nacisnęła klamkę obawiając się najgorszego.

Pokój był naprawdę czysty. Od razu w nozdrza Yachi uderzył delikatny zapach lawendy.  
Był bardziej wyczuwalny niż od samej Kiyoko, ale też pozbawiony jej własnego zapachu. Trzy ściany były białe, jedna, ta przy której stało łóżko — oliwkowozielona. Sosnową podłogę zdobił purpurowy dywan. Poza tym pokój był urządzony minimalistycznie, głównie w odcieniach szarości. Przez okno widać było to samo czereśniowe drzewo, które można było również zobaczyć od strony ulicy.

Yachi stała przez moment i po prostu chłonęła wszystkie informacje, które mogła,  
by przeanalizować je później na spokojnie. Na razie podeszła do biurka, by znaleźć to, po co przyszła.

Od razu dostrzegła czarną gumkę do włosów leżącą na skraju mebla, ale jej uwagę przyciągnęło co innego. Zdjęcia przypięte do tablicy korkowej wiszącej naprzeciwko: zdecydowanie młodszych obecnych trzecioklasistów, Shimizu-senpai z Mishimiyą-san oraz najwyraźniej świeżo wywołane z obozu treningowego w Tokio. Wśród tych najbardziej wyróżniało się jedno, na którym Kiyoko stała poza boiskiem delikatnie obejmując ramię Yachi i uśmiechając się do obiektywu. Dziewczyna nie chciała przyglądać się bliżej swojej zaczerwienionej twarzy, ale jak zahipnotyzowana patrzyła na piękną trzecioklasistkę, z którą zrobiono jej zdjęcie.

— Hitoka-chan? — Ton Kiyoko krzyczącej z kuchni wyraźnie wskazywał na lekkie zmartwienie. — Wszystko w porządku?

Yachi moment zajęło pozbieranie myśli i otrząśnięcie się z tego dziwacznego stanu. Chwyciła szybko gumkę oraz wybiegła z pokoju, nie zamykając za sobą drzwi.

— Biegnę — odkrzyknęła, schodząc po schodach. Chwilę później już podawała Kiyoko gumkę do włosów.

— Dzięki — rzuciła dziewczyna, szybko robiąc kok tuż nad karkiem.

Yachi nie odpowiedziała, znów siadając na stołku.

Przez tych kilka minut nieobecności pierwszoklasistki, Kiyoko zdążyła już prawie przygotować ciasto na blaty tortowe. W ciszy zmiksowała składniki, by po dłuższej chwili przełożyć je do foremek i wsadzić do nagrzanego piekarnika. Odwróciła się do Yachi z tryumfalnym uśmiechem.

— No, pierwsza część z głowy — stwierdziła wyraźnie zadowolona. — Kawy?

— Co?

— Hitoka-chan, zrobić ci kawy?

Yachi po raz kolejny spłonęła rumieńcem. „Co" brzmiało niegrzecznie, a w dodatku powinna słuchać uważnie, co Shimizu-senpai do niej mówi.

— Nie. Nie, dziękuję — odparła, uśmiechając się z zażenowaniem.

Kiyoko pokręciła głową z rozbawieniem i podeszła do dziewczyny. Pochyliła się nad nią oraz odgarnęła blond włosy za jej ucho.

— Spokojnie, nie ugryzę cię — obiecała, najwyraźniej dostrzegając stan Yachi – prawie przedzawałowy. — No cóż, ja się kawy napiję. Może herbaty? Soku?

Yachi, niezdolna do wypowiedzenia słowa, pokręciła tylko głową.

Kiyoko wróciła do krzątania się po kuchni. Kiedy woda się gotowała, ona sprzątała po sobie wszystko, czym nabałaganiła podczas przygotowywania ciasta. Kiedy wstawiała naczynia do zmywarki, zaczęła nucić coś pod nosem.

— Strasznie chwytliwe, prawda? — Zauważyła podekscytowana Yachi. — Śpiewałam dzisiaj rano to samo!

Kiyoko uśmiechnęła się do niej, unosząc głowę znad naczyń.

— Prawda, prawda. Ale myślę, że nie powinnyśmy przyznawać się do tego przed chłopcami. Zamęczyliby nas, śpiewając to w kółko żeby nas uszczęśliwić.

Yachi w pewien sposób podziwiała to, jak Shimizu-senpai mówiła o drużynie siatkarskiej po prostu „chłopcy". Nie przy nich, oczywiście. Ale kiedy mówiła _o nich_, to z dziwną mieszaniną czułości i dumy. Yachi też chciała tak o nich mówić, ale nie potrafiła. No bo jak mówić „chłopcy",  
o grupie gigantów, do której należeli: Asahi-san, Sugawara-san i Daichi-san? Dlatego, onieśmielona, znowu zamilkła.

Kiyoko nie ciągnęła tematu. Ze zrobioną kawą siadła obok Yachi, nie mówiąc nic. Yachi natomiast szukała punktu zaczepienia dla wzroku, żeby nie gapić się na kształtne nogi Shimizu-senpai w spodniach do trenowania jogi. Dlatego też wpatrzyła się w rosnące w foremkach ciasto widoczne przez drzwiczki od piekarnika.

W tej (względnie) komfortowej ciszy, w której obie zatopiły się we własnych myślach, spędziły kilkanaście minut. Przerwał ją jednak sygnał oznajmiający, że ciasto już jest gotowe do wyjęcia i kontynuowania przygotowywania urodzinowego tortu.

Kiyoko sprawnie wyjęła foremki oraz wyniosła je spoza zasięgu wzroku Yachi, która uznała, że ciasto najwyraźniej musi się schłodzić. Po chwili dziewczyna wróciła do kuchni, uśmiechając się promiennie.

— No — zaczęła, opierając dłonie na biodrach. — Możemy się wziąć za krem. Jak go skończymy, to będziemy mogły kontynuować.

Yachi kiwnęła głową z determinacją wypisaną na twarzy. Była pewna, że zrobi tak dobry krem, że Shimizu-senpai na pewno ją pochwali! Kiyoko podała jej kartkę z przepisem.

— Weź z lodówki masło i wrzuć resztę składników do miski przy mikserze — poleciła Kiyoko i usiadła na stołku, bacznie przypatrując się młodszej koleżance.

Yachi wykonała polecenie. Skupiła się na odmierzaniu składników, dodawała je jeden po drugim do tego, co zaraz miało stać się czekoladową masą. Przestała zwracać uwagę na Kiyoko, całą jej uwagę pochłaniała praca. Wbrew pozorom Yachi Hitoka była bardzo skrupulatna i sumienna.

Czas płynął, a zajęta miksowaniem dziewczyna nawet nie zauważyła, kiedy jej senpai wyszła z kuchni i po chwili wróciła z blatami do tortu. Zamyślona dopiero po chwili zorientowała się, że Kiyoko opiera dłonie na jej ramionach oraz zerka na przygotowany krem. Yachi pochyliła głowę, chcąc schować rumieńce pod włosami.*****

— Wydaje się w porządku — stwierdziła Kiyoko, przesuwając się i zajmując miejsce obok niej. — Chyba wystarczy. Czekaj.

Yachi wyłączyła mikser oraz wyjęła go z kremu. Odsunęła się, patrząc pytająco na Kiyoko.

Ta natomiast sięgnęła do miski i zanurzyła w niej czubek palca, następnie wkładając go do ust. Milczała przez moment, skupiając się na odczuwanym smaku. Yachi ze stresu zacisnęła dłonie w pięści.

— Jest pyszny. — Kioko sięgnęła po łopatkę i nabrała na nią kremu. Wyciągnęła rękę w stronę Yachi. — Spróbuj, Hitoka-chan. Będziesz zachwycona.

Dziewczyna przyjrzała się dłoni dziewczyny, która zdecydowanie nie była w pozycji pozwalającej na wzięcie łopatki. Yachi poddała się woli Shimizu-senpai, która najwyraźniej chciała ją tym kremem nakarmić. Czując płonące policzki, pochyliła głowę i wzięła koniuszek łopatki do ust. Z tego stresu przez dłuższą chwilę nie wiedziała, co to właściwie za smak.

Yachi uniosła głowę i uśmiechnęła się.

— Faktycznie. Jest pyszny.

Kiyoko roześmiała się, zasłaniając usta wolną dłonią. Odłożyła łopatkę oraz wyciągnęła rękę ku twarzy Yachi. Ta stanęła osłupiała oraz nie do końca zdolna do wykonania ruchu. Kciuk dziewczyny musnął kącik jej ust, a Yachi poczuła, że za moment straci przytomność.

— Ubrudziłaś się — rzuciła Kiyoko gwoli wyjaśnienia i podeszła do blatów.

Yachi po prostu stała, próbując odzyskać zdolność do logicznego myślenia.

Kiedy otrząsnęła się z tego dziwnego zamroczenia, jej senpai już nakładała krem na pierwszy blat, by za chwilę przykryć go drugim. Dziewczyna przyglądała się bez słowa temu, jakie delikatne były dłonie przygotowujące tort z taką precyzją. Gdy Kiyoko położyła na wierzchu trzeci blat, odwróciła się do Yachi.

— Reszta kremu jest dla Ciebie. Z lukrem chyba już sobie poradzisz..? Na pewno sobie poradzisz — dodała po chwili wahania. — Zostawię cię tutaj na nie dłużej niż pół godziny, muszę dogadać się z chłopcami w kwestii godziny i miejsca imprezy urodzinowej, dobrze?

— Tak jest, nie ma problemu — odpowiedziała nieco nieskładnie, ale pełna najlepszych chęci.

Kiyoko posłała jej jeszcze pokrzepiający uśmiech i weszła po schodach.

Yachi natomiast znajdowała się w swoim żywiole. Nie był to pierwszy tort, który piekły wspólnie, a każdy kolejny wychodził im coraz lepiej. Zmysł estetyczny dziewczyny oraz zdolności manualne odziedziczone po matce (i nabyte przez wiele godzin ciężkiej pracy) zdecydowanie przydawały się przy dekorowaniu tortów.

Nucąc tę samą melodię, co wcześniej, Yachi sięgnęła po łopatkę i krem.

* * *

Właśnie kończyła nakładać lukier na prawie skończony tort, kiedy usłyszała kroki Kiyoko.

— Właśnie chciałam do ciebie iść, Shimizu-senpai — rzuciła, patrząc uważnie na to, co wychodziło spod jej dłoni. — Nie wiem, co napisać na wierzchu.

— Hitoka.

Yachi nie wiedziała, czy chodziło o ton, czy może o brak przyrostka „chan", ale coś sprawiło, że odwróciła się ku Kiyoko bez najmniejszego zawahania. Wydawało jej się, że zdążyła rzucić dziewczynie pytające spojrzenie oraz dostrzec to, co nadchodziło. Może i zauważyła,  
ale zdecydowanie nie była w stanie nijak zareagować.

Kiyoko pocałowała Yachi.

Yachi po prostu stała w szoku z szeroko otwartymi oczami i dłońmi zawieszonymi w powietrzu: w jednej trzymała miseczkę z zastygającym lukrem, w drugiej – łopatkę. Jedyne, co przyszło jej do głowy to to, że z tak bliska Shimizu-senpai była jeszcze piękniejsza.

Kiyoko odsunęła się na odległość kilku centymetrów, przyglądając się Yachi uważnie. Na jej ustach pojawił się uśmiech, którego dziewczyna wcześniej nie widziała. Ten uśmiech był chyba nawet trochę straszny dla dziewczyny z paranoją.

— J-ja... — zdążyła wydukać Yachi, zanim Kiyoko uśmiechnęła się szerzej i zabrała miseczkę oraz łopatkę z jej rąk. Moment później już obejmowała dłońmi twarz dziewczyny.

— Hitoka-chan?

— T-tak?

— Jesteś absolutnie urocza — to powiedziawszy, pocałowała ją znów.

Tym razem Yachi nie była bierna. Nadal nie docierało do niej to, co się działo, ale zdecydowanie nie była temu przeciwna. Ba, od jak dawna skrycie marzyła o tej chwili!

Pocałunki Kiyoko były czułe, delikatne. Yachi nie czuła się w tym momencie pożądana, a raczej _kochana_.

I było to cudowne uczucie.

Po dłuższej chwili odsunęły się od siebie dość niechętnie. Kiyoko odchrząknęła zawstydzona. Zawstydzona?! Yachi patrzyła na swoją senpai z osłupieniem nie tyle z powodu tego, co właśnie się stało, ale przez jej zawstydzenie.

— Myślę — zaczęła Kiyoko. — Że „wszystkiego najlepszego, Yui" będzie w sam raz.

Yachi parsknęła śmiechem, zasłaniając twarz dłońmi. Kiyoko nie wydawała się być z tego zadowolona.

— Co?

— Wydajesz się być bardziej zdenerwowana niż ja, Shimizu-senpai. A to ja zostałam zaskoczona podczas robienia tortu. Lukier już pewnie zastygł.

Kiyoko uniosła brwi i pokręciła głową, również widocznie rozbawiona.

— Kiedy ty się taka wygadana zrobiłaś, Hitoka, hm? Coś mi się zdaje, że to będzie nasz ostatni pocałunek… — zamilkła wymownie.

Mina Yachi momentalnie się zmieniła, bo i momentalnie zmieniło się jej samopoczucie. Czyli Shimizu-senpai tak sobie ją po prostu pocałowała i nie chciała więcej tego robić? Może to i lepiej. Jak wyglądałyby razem, piękna kobieta zapierająca dech w piersiach wszystkim dookoła i ona, mała, niezgrabna i niezdarna? Yachi pociągnęła nosem, czując napływające do oczu łzy.

— Hitoka-chan? Matko, Hitoka! — Kiyoko momentalnie przygarnęła Yachi do siebie. — Nie płacz, przepraszam, nie mówiłam poważnie. Stres mnie dopadł. Tak, twoja senpai też może się stresować. Wiesz ile się do tego zbierałam? — Dziewczyna głaskała ją po głowie, szepcząc uspokajające słowa. — Bardzo długo. No i zebrałam się i ja też byłam złośliwa. Hitoka-chan, nie płacz. Nie będziesz płakać?

Kiyoko odsunęła Yachi od siebie i uniosła jej brodę, patrząc prosto w oczy. Yachi natomiast pomyślała, że Shimizu-senpai ma naprawdę śliczne oczy.

— Nie będziesz już płakać?

Pocałowała Yachi.

Yachi pokręciła głową.

— To dobrze. A teraz muszę zadzwonić do Sugi, że owszem, biorę osobę towarzyszącą na urodziny Yui. Może wreszcie Tanaka i Nishinoya dadzą mi spokój.

Do Yachi nie do końca dotarło to, że chyba właśnie stały się z Kiyoko parą. Bardziej skupiła się na tym, że Tanaka i Nishinoya na pewno wynajmą na nią płatnego mordercę za odbicie im Shimizu-senpai.

A nawet nie skończyła tortu...

* * *

Miejmy nadzieję, że Tanaka i Noya zaakceptują to, że Kiyoko nie była i nigdy nie będzie w pełni ich B)

Tym, którzy wytrwali do końca, dziękuję. I proszę o konstruktywną krytykę.


End file.
